Mi amado amigo
by Sherloca
Summary: Han pasado tres meses desde que la persona más amada en la vida de John Watson lo abandonó, y ahora, deberá tratar de sobrellevar el dolor de no tener ni amar a Sherlock. Aunque puede que esto llegue a cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen, sino que sólo la emoción de la escritura.

**Capítulo 1**

Sherlock… vuelve… por favor…

Si tan solo hubiera podido haberle dicho cuando lo amaba, aunque suene ambiguo, desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta de que lo odiaba. Si tan solo hubiera podido abrazarlo en esas 24 horas tan confusas que vivimos antes de que él… si tan solo hubiera podido decirle "te amo"… si tan solo…

Sherlock…

Han pasado 3 tres meses vacíos. Sin momentos gratos ni amargos… sin momentos. Sin nada. Simplemente estoy yo recostado sobre mi cama con la televisión encendida en el apartamento que rentaba antes de que… ¡por favor! El sólo recordar su nombre hace que mi estómago se retuerza y mi mente se nuble. No puedo más.

Debo confesar que el mes pasado medité profundamente en acabar con mi vida. Me quedaba de pie junto a la ventana todas las noches observando a la gente pasar… dos horas… tres horas… seis horas… no comía en todo el día… no comía en tres días… apenas y bebía agua. Llegué a pensar si era yo realmente el que había muerto y nada de esto era real. Así debía lucir el infierno, si es que hay uno. Pero luego de desmayarme, ese día que apenas podía mantenerme de pie junto a la ventana otra noche más, debido a que no había comido ni bebido agua en días, soñé algo. No había soñado en semanas desde que…

Soñé que estaba en una habitación vacía. Esta no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas. Nada. Absolutamente nada, y extrañamente, de ella parecía que de cada rincón expelía una luz blanca potente que iluminaba toda la habitación. Yo me encontraba de pie exactamente en medio de esta. Miré mis pies, miré hacia el techo, y luego me di vuelta para encontrarme de frente con Sherlock Holmes. No tuve reacción alguna, e inmediatamente a continuación su voz comenzó a rellenar cada espacio, cada rincón, cada vacío…

"John… escucha lo que te diré. Debes cumplir exactamente con cada palabra que pronuncie a continuación. Te lo ruego, por favor."

"Sherlock, vuelve, por favor" pronuncié a un paso de romper en llanto.

"Debes seguir…" susurraba mientras su figura perfecta y casi divina iba desvaneciéndose y casi mimetizándose con la habitación.

"¡Sherlock!" mascullé.

"…sin mi."

Y desperté tendido en el suelo como quien lanza una marioneta. Comprendí enseguida que era un maldito y desquiciado sueño inservible.

Ahora puedo dilucidar todo claramente. Sigo creyendo que fue el sueño más inservible que jamás pude tener en toda mi vida. Porque puedo jurar que no me contribuyó a mi estado anímico el soñar con la presencia de Sherlock. Volver a recordar su voz, su cara, sus ojos, sus labios, su pelo ondulado, sus cejas, sus mejillas que por dios me llenan de… ¡maldición, no, de nuevo no, no, no!

Tomé mi laptop, la guardé en bolso, y traté en lo posible de salir al exterior lo más presentable que podía. Si bien casi perdido la noción del tiempo, no había perdido la tan simple facultad de poder lucir presentable al salir a la calle.

La biblioteca pública estaba tan sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de mi apartamento y ya que esta era la primera vez en varias que salía a caminar al mundo exterior, decidí caminar para poder tomar ese aire refrescante que te brinda Londres por la tarde. A medida que avanzaba, paso a paso, sentía que el tiempo a mi alrededor se ralentizaba y esto me brindaba el poder observar a todas las personas que pasaban en frente de mi. Sus caras, sus facciones, sus vestimentas… yo me sentía bastante extraño y hasta observado. Quizás mi cara no era la mejor debido a mi precaria vitalidad y mi obvia falta de sueño. Al cabo de un par de minutos me encontraba ya sentado dentro de la biblioteca con mi laptop abierto sobre mis piernas esperando a poder conectarme al wifi. Era bastante molesto que en el apartamento donde estaba viviendo, en todo el edificio no hubiera wifi.

Recuerdo cuando en los primeros días apenas podía leer el diario, ni ver televisión, ni escuchar radio –bueno, nunca fui partidario de oírla, menos lo haría en tal situación-. Creía que mientras menos me enteraba de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, mejor sería para mi mente, para mi corazón. Estaba en lo cierto, claramente, pero creo que extendí mucho tal situación de abstinencia al mundo. Al mundo real. El mundo seguía su vida, y yo no con la mía. Creo que tarde me di cuenta de aquello.

Abrí mi antiguo blog. Fue como una enérgica y fulminante puñalada en mi estómago. Todas esas historias, todos esos casos junto a él. Simplemente no pude contener el mar de sentimientos que afloraron en ese instante y cerré de un golpe la laptop. Di un vistazo a mi entorno y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Sinceramente, seguía importándome lo que la gente veía en mí. No podía dejar de aparentar que me encontraba bien y seguía siendo el mismo John Watson de siempre, aunque visiblemente era un verdadero zombie sacado de alguna película o serie contemporánea.

La señora Hudson continuaba visitándome asiduamente a mi apartamento todos los domingos por las mañanas. Yo siempre trataba de recibirla de la mejor forma posible, ordenando mi cama, aseando un poco la habitación y el baño, si bien casi ya ni me movía durante toda la semana exceptuando mi presencia junto a la ventana todas las noches, la verdad yo no causaba mucho desorden. Únicamente el polvo originaba algún tipo de efecto antihigiénico o poco decoroso. No me importaba mucho. Sólo lo hacía cuando venía la señora Hudson, o cuando de vez en cuando aparecía Lestrade a Dios sepa qué. Llamaba a la puerta y me sonreía temblorosamente con un "¿Cómo va todo, John?" seguido de un intercambio de palabras que sinceramente no tenían un gran sentido.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes y tomé un gran suspiro. Me di por vencido. Guardé la laptop y me incorporé en un segundo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca, no pude dejar de sentir como si algo estuviera haciendo que yo me quedara en ese lugar. Resoplé, porque era sencillamente obvio que ninguna fuerza sobrenatural podía hacerme sentir eso. Algo que aprendí muy bien de… mi ex compañero de piso, es que uno debe casarse, de cierta forma, con la lógica. Así que continué caminando paso a paso contemplando el grisáceo cielo que cubría Londres. No podía quejarme. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que no salía a caminar. Que no salía, la verdad. Aunque mi intento de tratar de despejarme un rato navegando en internet resultó en un rotundo fracaso, no podía quejarme del clima. Soy bastante agradecido con el clima que ofrece Inglaterra.

Pero ese ente que sentía enganchado detrás de mi no me dejaba avanzar en paz. Mi bolso caía a un costado de mi cuerpo sobre mis caderas, por lo que dejaba mis manos libre para apretarlas, armándome de valor para enfrentar lo que ya hace rato me venía siguiendo. Sin embargo, cuando inspeccioné alrededor mio no había nada ni nadie sospechoso que hiciera dudar de su carácter transitorio. Bufé en el segundo exacto en que me doy media vuelta para continuar mi retorno a casa, cuando el mismísimo gobierno británico estaba plantado en frente de mi, tan pulcro como siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen, sino que sólo la emoción de la escritura.

**Capítulo 2**

—Buenas Tardes, John —pronunció correctamente como solía hacerlo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Me quedé perplejo.

—Sabes, Mycroft, podrías haberme llamado… —fue lo único que atiné a comentar.

—Bien sabes que no suelo hacer llamadas.

—Vale, o me secuestras de la nada o vienes a mi personalmente, ya está —murmuré como si fuera una nueva nota mental necesaria.

No había visto a Mycroft Holmes en tres meses. Me sentía completamente desorientado. Verlo a él ahí, en frente de mí, al mismísimo hermano del famoso detective consultor único en el mundo. Era lo más cercano a él que existía en mi vida.

Tomé un gran suspiro como si este me fuera a componer de mi gran sobresalto.

—Este asunto requería indiscutiblemente mi presencia. Claro que pude haber enviado a alguien de mi entera confianza a recogerte pero supuse que en menuda situación venidera —sonrió nervioso como si lo que estuviera diciendo me comprometía absolutamente o algo parecido— debo ser yo el que sirva de contacto, plenamente.

—Mycroft —rodeé los ojos, impaciente— ¿podrías ser más claro y explicarme a qué viniste a mi?

Ante tal planteamiento, en seguida mi corazón se agitó suponiendo que el asunto en cuestión tenía que ver completamente con su hermano. Quizá algún caso resuelto, o pendiente de esos que jamás quiso prestar atención simplemente para fastidiar a Mycroft.

—El mundo suele devolvernos lo que nunca supimos que nos pertenecía, John Watson. Por favor, sube y pronto podrás aclarar todas tus dudas —extendió su mano al elegante auto que se había detenido junto a la acera a un lado de nosotros.

Un fuerte temblor recorrió toda mi espalda. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando. Accedí a su invitación y ambos nos subimos al auto. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto, hasta llegar al El Club Diógenes, lugar donde según Mycroft, aclararía todas mis dudas. De cierta forma me había convencido a mi mismo de que todo esto se trataba de algunos de los casos que tomamos en tiempos pasados.

Descendimos del auto juntamente, y lo seguí a toda prisa ya que sus zancadas eran considerablemente más largas que las mías. Sabía que Mycroft tenía una oficina privada la cual sólo le pertenecía a él por ser el miembro más destacado y prominente de dicho club. La verdad nunca me importó saber cuál era concretamente su posición sustancial.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta que ostentaba su nombre "Mycroft Holmes" de forma sobresaliente e impecable. Giró la perilla de una manera casi estúpidamente lenta e ingresamos a la habitación. Quedé casi igual de perplejo que cuando me topé con Mycroft al encontrarme con Greg Lestrade, la señora Hudson y Molly Hooper sentados en el extenso sofá escarlata que amoblaba la habitación. Podía percibir el tinte de incomodidad y nerviosismo en cada uno de ellos al sólo observar sus caras.

— ¡John! —exclamaron los tres al unísono con sus diferentes tonos propios.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?... No, no —me volví de inmediato hacia Mycroft— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Antes de que todo comenzara a darme vueltas, me senté junto a Lestrade. Últimamente no había estado comiendo bien; bueno, no había estado comiendo casi nada si no es por decir nada. Todo esto atribuía a mi estado de profunda perplejidad.

—Antes que todo, debo expresarles mi sincero agradecimiento por haber venido aquí aún sin saber nada de lo que está sucediendo.

—Tengo mis sospechas —advirtió Lestrade secamente.

—Todo esto… es sobre Sherlock ¿no es verdad? —intuyó Molly, con sus manos temblorosas.

Mis extremidades estaban completamente rígidas. Me encontraba en un estado de incertidumbre profunda.

Mycroft se volvió hacia una puerta situada justo al lado de su majestuosa librería personal. Era una puerta angosta, la cuál podía lograr mimetizarse con la pared de roble y los detalles en todas las esquinas de la habitación. Hizo un gesto de querer volver a decir unas palabras pero prefirió callar. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

Se abrió la puerta y todo alrededor se nubló para mi. Excepto él. Era él. No me importaba si era uno más de mis fantásticos sueños en los que aparecía él a decirme que siguiera adelante sin él, u otros en los que sólo lo recordaba sentado en un sofá en el 221b. Sueños tan pobres, porque nunca pude hacer una perfecta replica de su persona en mis fantasías. Pero esto era absolutamente distinto. Podía casi distinguir cuando exhalaba e inhalaba el mismo aire que todos nosotros, que yo.

Era Sherlock Holmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen, sino que sólo la emoción de la escritura.

**Capítulo 3**

No me percaté de la reacción de los demás, sólo me limité a ponerme de pie en un salto para luego sentir que mis piernas de inmediato se doblaban como lana y caía de bruces al suelo en un santiamén.

_John…_

Al mismo tiempo en que abría mis ojos, podía notar que me encontraba recostado en el sofá escarlata de Mycroft. Veía borroso pero de todas formas podía dilucidad una forma humana delante de mí, que claramente, o era él o era su hermano mayor.

_Vamos John, levántate._

¿Es que acaso era un chiste? Esto debía ser una de esas horribles pesadillas en las que crees que todo es real y que si fuera un sueño ya habrías despertado, porque el dolor y la incomodidad que sientes no podría ser para nada un efecto contiguo a la realidad. Aun así sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar y que no había más remedio que intentar continuar con esta pesadilla hasta lograr que concluyera de alguna forma u otra. No había más remedio.

Aclaré mi garganta y abrí los ojos ampliamente. Me acomodé en el sofá sentándome sin mirar al hombre que yacía de pie enfrente de mí.

— Vamos John, tú eres el hombre más humano de nosotros dos, deberías saber que soy real. No me vayas a sorprender con que crees en fantasmas.

De pronto fijé los ojos en él, sentí que volvía a recordar su cara como la había visto la última vez, tendido en el suelo, ensangrentada… cerré los ojos y tomé aire profundamente, podía sentir que llenaba mis pulmones completamente para luego, volver a abrir mis ojos y ponerme de pie junto a él. Era él. No podía ser nadie más que él. Sherlock. Mi Sherlock.

— Tú…—apretaba los labios—…cómo pudiste…—simplemente no podía hilar alguna frase significativa que pudiera expresar cómo me sentía—. Te odio Sherlock ¡Te odio! ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Eres una máquina! ¡Siempre lo supe desde el primer día en que te conocí! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! ¡No! ¡No lo acepto! ¡No! ¡No!

De pronto toda esa pena, dolor y desesperación contenida por tres meses se tornó pura rabia, y no pude más que concentrar esa sensación en mis manos y darle un empujón que valiera la pena y desahogara por lo menos un poco mi angustia y dolor. Las lágrimas abundaron cuando percibí su torso en la palma de mis manos. Era real, definitivamente. Ni siquiera pude moverlo un centímetro. Mis piernas temblaron nuevamente, mi sistema nervioso había colapsado y no pude sostenerme a mí mismo. En una fracción de segundo me veía cayendo al suelo, de no haber sido por Sherlock que reaccionó rodeándome con sus brazos y sosteniéndome firmemente junto a su pecho.

El sentir su aroma, su respiración, pudo más que mi poca resistencia a Sherlock. Era débil ante él, ante todo lo que implicaba su presencia, su belleza casi divina que siempre me ha dejado perplejo y su maravillosa habilidad como ser pensante y lógico, por no agregar su estupenda pericia deductiva, la más resaltante, pero no la más importante para mis sentimientos. Mis emociones… me estremecí y las lágrimas de pronto comenzaron a rodar imparablemente por mis mejillas hasta mi cuello. Me encontraba aprisionado por sus brazos y no podía ni quería hacer nada. Con tenerlo cerca de mí era suficiente antídoto para mi rabia y pena. Decidí apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo empapando su abrigo tan particular. Todas las dudas que me pudieron surgir en algún segundo determinado sobre cómo demonios él estaba aquí, vivo, y no muerto como yo sin equivocación lo había visto, logré suprimirlas, tal como hacía mi amado amigo cuando algo tan banal como el sistema solar o algún otro tema en particular que no ameritaba su atención ni preocupación ni lugar en su mente en absoluto. Algo había aprendido quizá, a prestarle atención a las cosas que de verdad importan. Y en este momento sólo importaba él y nadie más que él. Ni siquiera yo, o posiblemente mis sentimientos, o la gente que estaba presente en esa habitación pero que ya por alguna razón que quizá involucraba a Mycroft, ya no estaban. ¿Era este nuestro momento?

—John —su voz resonó en toda mi cabeza— por favor no llores —comenzaba a susurrar— debo comentarte que de verdad no sé cómo debo reaccionar ante esta situación… yo… —oía como sus palabras se entrecortaban y su respiración se hacía intermitente. Sus latidos y mis latidos lograron confundirse y definitivamente no quería dejarlo, no quería que me soltara, quería seguir junto a su cuerpo llenando mis pulmones con su aroma inconfundible y exclusivo.

—Debo deducir que lo hiciste para protegerme —respondí aclarando mi voz si mover mi cabeza de su hombro.

—Deduces bien. Era mi deber proteger a mis amigos...

Lestrade, Molly y la señora Hudson debían de estar exasperadamente contentos.

—…y a la persona que amo —concluyó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen, sino que sólo la emoción de la escritura.

**Capítulo 4**

Ladeé mi cabeza para poder observar su rostro mientras él seguía observando el horizonte. Sentía que mi corazón baila y que hubiera explotado de no existir costillas. Sherlock dijo que me amaba. Sherlock Holmes acababa de desmentir el rumor de robot que se había ganado como sobrenombre por Anderson.

—Sherlock —musité casi sin esperanzas de que él me oyera, pero sin embargo lo hizo y volvió su rostro hacia el mío. Creo que jamás en los años que lo conozco lo había tenido tan cerca de mi cara. No existían centímetros que nos separaran, no existía nada, lo único que existía era esa hermosura que expelían sus poros y recubrían mis labios ahogándolos de deseo.

Eran sus ojos los que día a día me hacían querer acompañarlo hasta el fin del mundo si él me lo pidiese. Eran sus labios y la manera en que los contorneaba cuando hablaba, o cuando simplemente callaba los que me hacían soñar repetidas noches con sus besos imaginados plenamente en mi mente. Era su cabello y esos pequeños rulos que cubrían parte de su frente lo que me hacía afirmar que realmente lo amaba.

Su ceño se frunció de dolor ingenuo tal cuál un niño no sabe cómo reaccionar ante su primer beso. Sentí ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando algo te parece gracioso pero muy tierno como esas pequeñas nutrias que son mi animal favorito.

—Yo… no sé… —sus ojos se entrecerraron lentamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido especialmente para nosotros.

—Yo te… —en el momento en que iba declararle solícitamente que lo amaba sus labios capturaron los míos de forma brusca y casi insolente, pero de forma efectiva que no dejaba de impresionarme. Traté de calmarme manejando el vaivén de mis labios sobre los suyos, tratando de enseñarle en el acto que toda la cuestión que involucra darle un beso a alguien va más allá de chocar labios con otro y compartir, no por menos, algún grado de saliva.

Reí en mi interior y pude zafar mi brazo derecho de su fuerte abrazo aprisionador e interné mi mano en su nuca. Acomodé mi cabeza mientras él continuaba casi hipnotizado por mi designio. Su mentolado aliento se internaba en mi cavidad bucal, y no podía más que apoderarme de sus suaves y tibios labios los cuales tanto deseé en mis sueños, y si, por qué no decirlo, a diario cotidianamente. El juego de labios. Sherlock y yo. Mi corazón; necesitaba entregárselo completa e íntimamente a él. Fue de él desde aquel primer momento en que respiramos el mismo aire en aquel laboratorio en St Bartholomew's Hospital.

Nunca fue una cuestión de simple deseo carnal. Jamás. Yo a Sherlock lo admiraba, lo admiro y lo admiraré por el resto de vida que me quede, que ojalá sea junto a él.

—Te amo —murmuré sobre su boca sin abrir los ojos ni por una porción de segundo. Pero me percaté de que el compás que seguían nuestros labios se detuvo y situó sus delgadas y finas manos sobre mis hombros, lo cual siempre me hacía sentir considerablemente más bajo que el detective, y se alejó de mí cerca de 40 centímetros.

Su mirada era casi impenetrable, pero vamos, soy su amigo, su mejor amigo, el único que lo conoce a ciencia cierta. Podía lograr atajar ese sentimiento que el reflejo de sus ojos gritaba.

—Sherlock…

—No, John —interrumpió. Su mirada alcanzaba a atravesar mis pensamientos—. Quiero que sepas que, bueno, de alguna forma u otra debes saberlo ya, —curvó una de sus comisuras— de todos modos ya debe saberlo tu interior —concluyó sonriendo sin mostrar su dentadura.

— ¿Qué es acaso lo que ya debería saber, Sherlock? —agregué tratando de esconder mi sarcasmo, que básicamente él nunca lograba deducir de ninguna persona.

—Que te amo —rodó los ojos y carcajeó un momento. Eso me desconcertó. Por un momento pensé que me iba a desmayar de nuevo y que Sherlock saldría corriendo abandonándome una vez más—. Sabes lo difícil que es analizar los sentimientos, más aún si yo soy quien los analiza, y agrégale una gran cuota de desconcierto si esos sentimientos que estoy analizando, provienen de mi interior. Es una extraña y novedosa fascinación —ultimó en un hilo de voz.

—Sherlock Holmes hablando de amor y de sus sentimientos. Esto es de colección —sonreí, sintiendo que una paz indescriptible se apoderaba de mí.

—No es gracioso, John —volvió su serio y calmado semblante—. Esto es objeto de investigación y requiere mi más genuina atención. ¿Estás dispuesto a acompañarme en este caso?

—Intuyo que este caso requerirá de toda la vida, mi amado Sherlock, y si quieres saber mi respuesta, pues sí, estoy dispuesto a acompañarte por la eternidad.

—La eternidad es algo relativo, John, sabes que es algo completamente disfuncional y casi de lenguaje arcaico.

Mi sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro. Había testificado que Sherlock estaba de regreso tal y como era antes. Pero que esta vez había cambiado algo, algo que había estado anhelando consciente o inconscientemente. El amor que ambos correspondíamos mutuamente nos acompañaría de ahora en adelante. Y eso… eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa que existiera en mi mundo.

—Has vuelto —dije al momento en que volvía a acercar mis labios a los suyos, sin antes dejar que pudiera decir la última frase.

—He vuelto por ti.

El fin.

Eeeeeh bravo bravo, no, la verdad encuentro que el final es lo más aburrido de la vida, como sea, opinen por favor todo lo que piensen, estaría muy agradecida :-)

De todos modos tengo otros proyectos de fanfics así que no se olviden de su nueva amiga Cata n_n muy pronto seguramente estaré subiendo otra fic, besitos, saludos, abrazos :-)


End file.
